Winning You Over
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: Charles Christine Arthur Wells-Bering is a spitting image of his mother Helena G. Wells which leaves Artie a little tiffed, can this little four-year-old use the same power of persuasion his mummy is gifted with and win his 'Uncle' Artie over?


**A/N: I couldn't help but add a little more depth to my last story, I'm gonna give a little insight to Artie's hatred of all things HG Wells, unfortunately that includes her son so this will be interesting. Let's see if little Charlie can win over his grumpy 'Uncle' Artie(:**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Warehouse 13 whatsoever, I'm just merrily borrowing it for a little bit.**

* * *

"Tell me again why you're following me around with your sad, puppy dog eyes and pouted lower lip. I honestly have no sympathy for you, just because your moms are away doesn't mean I suddenly have to take care of you, that's Claudia's job." Artie Nielsen grumbled as a four-year-old Charles Christine Arthur Wells-Bering trailed after him with his big brown eyes full of wonder as he snickered and continued to follow after him with an excited skip to his step; the man couldn't understand the child's fascination with him, he was constantly seeking out ways to be attached to the man's side and it really didn't help that Trailer treated the young boy like he was one of God's finest gifts to the world, if Artie was being truthful it was a little more than hard to allow himself to feel anything but resentment toward Helena's child. "Why don't you go play fetch with Trailer or go see if Leena will make you lunch?"

"You're so grumpy all the time, you never smile. Mama says its cause your just an unhappy person and you show smiles at extra rare times, but mummy says you're just a bloody idiot…oops, momma says I wasn't supposed to repeat that." Charlie giggled as his cheeks bit a light pink before he shrugged his shoulders and scurried into the wheelie chair beside Artie's, leaning against the back of it to stare down at the man who furrowed his brow and huffed as he narrowed his eyes at the boy; Charles Christine Arthur Wells-Bering was a brilliant child, he was blessed with HG's intelligence and his constant witty sarcasm that left the rest of the warehouse team scrambling to get a hold of their own responses each time the child opened his mouth with one of his comebacks. "How come you're so angry all the time, Uncle Artie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why? I call everyone else by their special names. I have Uncle Pete, he sneaks me cookies when mummy and momma aren't paying attention and he taught me how to use the grappler but I'm never ever suppose to tell momma about that cause she'd be really mad at him. I have Auntie Claudia who taught me how to hack into files and destroy anyone who tries to send a virus to my computer, and she helps me pull pranks on you and Uncle Pete. Then I have Auntie Leena who teaches me to cook when momma and mummy are on their special trips, plus she tucks me in and gives me extra bubbles in my bath." Charlie explained in one breathe before watching as the gray-haired man before he frowned at the boy before scoffing and turning his attention to the papers sitting before him and the four-year-old pouted his lower lip as he shook his head and attempted to get his attention again. "I don't understand why you don't like me, I've been super nice to you and left you alone. Why aren't you my Uncle Artie?"

"Kid, it's been four years, when are you going to realize I just don't like you?" Artie demanded as he spun his chair to face the young child, staring into his brown orbs and watching them flicker with determination and he groaned as he realized how many times he had seen that same expression on HG right before she pulled something that the left the warehouse to clean up; the man couldn't help but chuckle though as the child threw him that famous lopsided smile that he had managed to inherit from Myka and he huffed again as Helena came shining through a second later, he really just wished this child didn't have any part of that horrid woman inside of him. "You are exactly like your mothers, y'know that? Between that determination and stubborn attitude, you have a little bit of both in you. It's really not fair."

"I'm never gonna stop trying to make you like me, Mr. Artie. I'm my mother's son, after all. Mama says I have the power of persuasion, just like mummy. She says that I could convince someone the sky was green if I wanted to." Charlie chirped as he bounced on the seat before looking at Artie and beaming brightly, the man sneering his way before focusing back on the papers before him. "Y'know, I know you don't like my mummy but she never does anything mean to you. She's super nice and momma says she's saved everyone's butts before, including yours. Mummy says that you just don't like her cause she married my momma and that made you turn red in the face and stomp around for weeks. I don't really care cause I love my momma and mummy, I think you're just a cranky old man who has issues he needs to take care of."

Before Artie could fire back at him the sight of Claudia skipping through the door caused a sigh of relief to leave him and he settled with aiming a dark glare at the boy before the red-head woman skipped over and ruffled the raven locks on the four-year-old's head before grinning down at him with adoration shining through her eyes as she sighed happily and watched Charlie giggle lightly, "Hey'ya squirt! I see you're still bothering your Uncle Artie."

"I just told him not to call me that, Claudia. You're not helping."

"Come on, Artie! How could you not want this adorable little face around? He's definitely inherited HG's preciousness and Myka's lopsided grin, the two of them make overly cute babies." Claudia smiled as she grinned down at her godson who simply beamed back with a smile that was all Helena G. Wells and it caused the computer nerd to smile harder before she turned her eyes to Artie who was grumbling to himself as he scribbled across a few files that needed to be filled out and the red-head sighed before scooping Charlie to rest on her hip and carrying him over the other side of the room before depositing him in a chair; Claudia knew Artie's feelings towards the child, hell the whole warehouse was aware of them, but she just couldn't understand how he could be so hateful towards the four-year-old when he was around. "Don't worry about him, kid. He'll lighten up eventually."

"M'kay, Auntie Claudia, whatever you say." Charlie shrugged before frowning as he spun around a few times and looked at the pictures that lined the empty areas of Claudia's desk, his brown eyes targeted his personal favorite and he felt his lips lift slightly as he stared at the memory of him and his mothers happily wrapped together in an embrace in front of the warehouse building. "When are mummy, momma, and Uncle Pete coming home?"

"Mmm, they should be back early tomorrow morning. Why? Am I not enough for you?" Claudia replied as she playfully sniffled, her saddened face instantly vanishing as she looked to see a huge grin split across Charlie's face as he rolled her eyes before transporting himself into the red-head's lap and cuddling close to her, the woman wrapping her arms around the child as she snuggled him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Don't worry, they'll be home. And this time no one's coming home with any bumps or bruises, your momma saved your mom's butt this time though. Apparently she thought it would be funny to run off on her own, Uncle Pete failed to mention this to your momma though but when she found out she rushed after your mom and found her being held by…"

"Claudia! I know you're not telling that child about our mission."

"Mummy!" Charlie exclaimed as he leaped off Claudia's lap and powered toward Helena who smiled softly and allowed the four-year-old to leap into her arms as she brought his face close to her lips and began sprinkling kisses all along his cheeks and forehead, the boy giggling as he drew himself away and burrowed his face in the woman's neck; he always hated when his mothers departed from the B&B leaving him with Leena and Claudia, as much as he loved the other two women nothing could beat the love his mothers supplied him with. "Mummy, I missed you so much! You'll never guess what I did when you were gone, it was so fun. Anyway, I helped Auntie Claudia do inventory and she showed me the Bottomless Cookie Jar and it was so cool. Then she showed me how to use the Freezing Snow Globe, but only when I'm making a drink cool. I can't use it for bad reasons."

"Did she now? It sounds like you had quite the time with your Auntie Claudia, munch." Myka smiled as the little boy beamed as she came into the room, his arms untangling from around Helena's neck to reach out to Myka who easily slid the boy into her hold and began to shower him with kisses much like HG had previously done; the woman breathed in the scent of her little boy, play dough and something that was just uniquely him. "We missed you, munchkin. I can't even begin to tell you how many times your mommy reached for the phone to call you only to realize that it was late and you were already tucked into bed dancing away in your little dream lands."

Both women found it difficult to leave their son, ever since he had been an infant the two had done a simple game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who would be accompanying Pete on the missions (more often then not, Myka found herself begrudgingly going with the man child) but each time the women would leave with their heart heavy and promises to be back as soon as possible. Of course Charlie never minded them leaving, he had a great time with his aunts and always found some type of entertainment to keep his mind of the fact that his mothers weren't there to tuck him in or read him a book, he understood what their job entailed so he had learned to just let them leave without giving them a hard time; he knew that it was hard for them to walk away each time, it was obvious.

"Darling, where you good for everyone? Your behavior was better this time around, correct? I cannot fathom the idea of you being a naughty boy like last time your mother and I departed from the Warehouse. If I remember correctly, you almost set Artie's office on fire." Helena reminisced as deposited her bag nearby and glanced at her son who eagerly nodded his head before the woman turned her attention to Claudia who nodded her head in consent as the Brit beamed brightly and clapped her hands together. "Splendid, I knew you would behave. Your mother was worried for nothing."

"Charlie, my main man, give me some skin!" Pete ordered as he happily skipped over to the little boy he had deemed his 'mini-me' before smirking as the four-year-old clapped their palms together before they knocked elbows and continued on with a minute long handshake they had created on a rainy day; Helena and Myka swapped glances before rolling their eyes at how big of a man child their friend was, but they couldn't keep their smiles away at the happy expression that graced their son's face as he interacted with Pete. "So, what did you do why I was gone, mini-me? Pull any pranks on your Uncle Artie? Destroy a few artifacts that are meaningless? Huh? Anything good?"

"Not really. Mummy said I had to be good or else she wouldn't take me to the park and I _really _wanted to go to the park, Uncle Pete." Charlie shrugged as he skipped happily to stand beside his raven-haired mother, grappling for her hand and eagerly tangling their fingers together. "Since I was a good boy does that mean we can go to the park?"

"I believe that can be arranged, darling. Why don't you change into a more suitable outfit and we can venture out in a short while?" Helena offered as she ran her fingers through the young child's hair, the little boy eagerly bobbing his head before racing away, Myka playfully catching him around the waist and sprinkling another set of kisses on his face before setting him down and allowing him to continue off to change into play clothing; Helena sighed, watching him go before turning her attention to Claudia. "Was he truly as well behaved as you're leading me to believe or did we encounter a little more mischief than you're allowing us to know about?"

"No, seriously, the little dude was as good as gold." Claudia shrugged.

Being a mother was harder than being an agent and Myka Wells-Bering could vogue for that better than anyone. She was the mother of a feisty, brilliant four-year-old who insisted on touching every artifact he could get his little hands on. He was constantly bothering Artie, asking questions that didn't need to be answered and poking at him every chance he could without his mothers there to tell him to back off and go play with his toys. Charles Christine Arthur Wells-Bering was a mini replica of HG, between his intelligent mind that sparkled with facts he picked up from the dozens of books he found his own nose buried in and his sarcastic attitude that matched his raven-haired mother's to a solid T. He was a good boy though, always doing exactly as his mothers asked and never speaking out of turn, which everyone figured he had learned from Myka since HG never knew when to keep her mouth shut.

The little boy was tall and lanky, his face always splitting into beams rather than smiles and his dark raven colored hair flowed in gentle waves much like Helena's did, the cut bobbing right over his long eyelashes that pillowed on cheeks that were home to two deep dimples. He was adorable and everyone who came across him fell for his irresistible charm, even his own mothers had a hard time denying him of the smallest things he requested. A few minutes after being shooed off to change, the four-year-old came galloping back towards his parents dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red and blue stripped t-shirt, his sandals replaced by a pair of well-worn rain boots that Claudia had bought him. The child beamed up at Myka, offering his hand at the woman grinned lovingly before threading their fingers and glancing to HG who gave them a soft smile in return as she slid into a black leather jacket, flipping her hair from the collar as she glanced to her Warehouse family.

"Would either of you care to accompany us to the park?" Helena offered with a raised eyebrow and Pete leaped into the air in excitement, shouting over his shoulder that he would be back once he had his jacket while Claudia laughed and went to get hers; HG glanced at her wife who was furrowing her brow and nervously tugging at her lower lip with her teeth. "What's bothering you, darling?"

"As much as I love them, I was kinda hoping this would be like a family outing. Just you, me, and Charles. We haven't seen him in a couple of days, and everything. But if you want them to go then that's perfectly fine, we can take Charlie out tomorrow or something. No need to worry." Myka shrugged as she blushed lightly and Helena chuckled under her breathe before titling the taller woman's chin in a comfortable angle as she laid a sweet kiss upon the full lips causing Myka to release a small moan as she sought out as much as the woman's affection as she could; Charlie stood staring up at his mothers before his lips twisted into a disgusted expression and he reached out and snatched the back of Helena's jacket, yanking her away from his other mother causing Myka to groan at the loss of contact. "Now why did you go and do that? I was rather enjoying myself."

"You and mummy kiss too much." Charlie complained with a scrunched nose.

"Oh, darling, I could never kiss your momma too much. She's absolutely the best thing to kiss in the entire world, well expect for you of course." Helena sighed before she leaned down and scooped her son up into her arms, beginning to sprinkle kisses all over his round cheeks as he curled into himself in an attempt to draw away from her lips but found her grip around his waist was too tight. "Oh give your mummy some kisses, don't fight it."

"No, Mummy, no! It's embarrassing!"

"Hey, where are my kisses?" Pete joked as he came wondering out of his room dressed in his most worn but comfortable jacket with a mock pouted lip, watching as Helena drew away from her son to cock a brow at him as if telling him that there was no way her lips were going to be going anywhere near his…again; the man watched her with a look of adoration, this was the usual banter that took place between them two of them because this was the type of relationship they had. "Fine, no kisses from you? How about you, Mykes? Fancy giving me a smack-a-roo?"

"My wife's lips will no where be near your own, Agent Lattimer. Those are my kisses and my kisses only, my apologies." Helena snapped as she glared at the man who chuckled under his breathe before wrapping his arms around Myka's waist and drawing her into him and teasingly puckering his lips at the woman who made a revolted face and pulled back with a small laugh as she shoved her hands against his chest causing him to stumble back with a shake of his head and a chuckle under his breathe. "See, she can't even stand the idea of you bestowing a single kiss upon her fair lips. She's my princess, mister. Go find your own true love to kiss upon."

"You're possessive. She was _my _partner first."

"Oh yeah? Well, she's my _wife!"_

"Whatever. You're a doo-doo head!"

"Really, Peter, that's the best you can come up with? A, as you so disgustingly put it, doo-doo head? My son could come up with a better response...and he's only four-years-old!" Helena scoffed as she held her son upon her hip, Charlie watching the interaction of his pseudo uncle and his mother from the crook of Helena's neck, he truly loved their arguments cause they always brought such joy to his mother's brown eyes; Helena pressed a loving kiss to the top of Charlie's head before placing him down on his feet and ruffling his hair. "Why don't you go check to see what your Auntie Claudia is doing? And no dawdling, I wish to arrive at the park before the sun goes down."

"Yes Mummy!" Charlie agreed before turning and racing off.

At that moment Artie came wondering out of his office and briefly smiled at the sight of two of his agents before nodding at them causing Myka to smile happily as she gave a soft wave before looking at her wife who had adverted her eyes to the ground the second their boss had appeared in the room, "Artie, we're about to head to the park, would you like to join us?"

"I'd rather not. The last thing I need to see is my agents acting like immature children as they fight over who gets the last swing." Artie snapped as he recalled the last time he had actually accepted the invitation and had spent two hours watching as every one of the agents, plus Claudia and Charlie decided it was a good idea to pile onto the swing set area and then Claudia and Pete had gotten into a ten minute long argument about who got the last swing that was beside Charlie; the man had to admit though, it had been nice seeing all four adults bond and laugh as they brought back the childhoods that had once given away, a childhood that they now all lived through Charlie. "You four go right ahead and do that all on your lonesome, I have better things to do."

Helena shook her head as the man grumbled under his breathe before stomping off to his room and with a quick roll of her eyes she looked over at her disappointed wife and felt a boil of anger steam through her before she walked up behind Myka and wrapped gentle arms around her waist before giving it a loving squeeze, "Hush now, darling. I know that look in your eyes, don't allow him to get to you. He's a bitter, bitter old man and one day he will wake up and realize all you long for is his acceptance. Until then, I'll be here to give you my acceptance. I love you, Myka Ophelia Bering-Wells."

"Wells-Bering, thank you very much." Myka murmured with a watery grin as she turned to wrap her arms around the raven-haired woman, Helena sighing happily as she lifted her arms to string them around Myka's neck and squeeze lightly before perching herself on her toes and pressing a loving kiss to the taller woman's lips. "I know he's just being weird about everything, especially us, but it's been seven years since we got together. You think he'd be over it by now. I just want him to accept Charles, I know for a fact that he doesn't by the way he treats him. He acts as if our son isn't there half the time, it's horrible. I just… I wish he could just accept our family the way everyone else has."

"Mykes, can I bring the nerf guns?" Pete questioned as he poked his head out of the Pete cave, watching his best friend roll her eyes before nodding her consent and he leaped up into the air like a little boy with a clap of his hands, he couldn't wait to tell Charlie that his mothers had agreed to the nerf gun war. "Score! It's time Charlie gets his payback!"

The curly-haired woman gave a roll of her eyes and she realized suddenly that she did that a lot when Pete was involved but her raven-haired wife simply slid from her hold and wondered over to grab a scarf off the hook before sighing heavily as she fought a smile before shaking her head in amusement to how attached her son and Pete were to one another, "You have to admit the two of them are quite pleasant when together, Charlie and Pete I mean. Pete does have a certain soft spot for Charlie and you know Charlie absolutely adores him."

"I still can't believe you allow people to call him that. We named him Charles, not Charlie." Myka mumbled as she shook her head and glanced at her wife who shrugged her shoulder, before allowing the curly-haired woman to wrap her arm around her waist to tug her to stand before the her and slowly her long arms wound themselves around HG's waist from behind and rest her chin upon her shoulder as she breathed in the smell of the raven-haired woman's perfume. "But you're right, they are kinda precious together in an annoying kind of way. I mean, our son gets into more mischief when he's at this warehouse. I'm beginning to think we just shouldn't bring him here anymore."

HG sighed as she twirled herself around to face her brooding wife and gently cupped her face in her hands before sprinkling soft kisses upon her cheeks and forehead before drawing away to stare into green eyes that held questions of little Charlie's safety, "This is his home, love. He knows no different. And who are we to take this away from him? He adores his family, as unusual as it is, we have no right to step in and take that away. He's just a boy, Myka. A little, mischievous boy. Now, as his mothers, we're of course going to watch out for him but I do believe that he is going to be okay growing up here. It's what he knows, darling. It's all he's ever known."

"Of course you're right."

"And don't you forget it."

"I'm going to go check on why our son is taking such a long time to collect his Auntie Claudia, you go see if Leena wants to come." Myka ordered as she pressed a lingering kiss to HG's mouth before drawing herself away slowly, watching the way brown eyes darkened slightly before her lover completely pulled her body away from Myka's and as she spun around the curly-haired agent could resist laying a playful spank on her wife's bottom causing the shorter woman to yelp before she turned to glance over her shoulder with a playful wink before sauntering off with an extra sway to her hips; Myka couldn't resist watching every step her wife took before she breathed in through her nose and shook the dirty thoughts resounding in her head at the moment. "Focus, collect your son and ravish your wife tonight."

In a room by themselves, Claudia set her assistant to work on handing her items as she worked to untangle the mess of wires that was wrapped around a piece she was trying to save. The work had been tedious and when the four-year-old had come skipping in with a bright expression on his face and a ready to work attitude, Claudia had given him a small mischievous grin before he returned it and eagerly scrambled up onto the stool the computer hacker had purchased him when he helped her with inventory. The two worked side by side, the child handing Claudia the tools she requested and occasionally rushing to the door to play lookout in-case someone was searching for them but overall the two were in the clear and had been working for over ten minutes. Claudia frowned as she cocked her head to the side and looked everything over before glancing at her sidekick who was rocking back and forth on the tips of his toes in an attempt to look inside the tiny box Claudia was glaring into.

"Screw driver?"

"Check."

"Blue prints?"

"Uh…they're right here. Check!"

"Sandwich?"

Charlie looked around with a furrowed brow before catching the smile that had developed on his aunt's face and he frowned before reaching out to playfully smack upon her shoulder as he pouted his lower lip and huffed slightly with an expression that matched a disgruntled HG Wells, "Auntie Claudia! I really thought there was a samwhich."

"First off all, little dude, its sandwich. Not samwhich."

"There you two ar…what on earth is going on in here?" Myka demanded as she paused in her steps to see Claudia leaning over Helena's old time machine with Charlie standing beside her on a stepping stool, the little four-year-old wearing an over-sized apron that draped over his feet and goggles he had to push up his face just to see his mother; the woman narrowed her eyes at the sheepish red-head who took a step back, grabbing Charlie around the middle to pull him away from the invention. "I know you weren't tinkering around with HG's time machine…again. What has she told you about touching that? You're hands are to be kept to yourself, Claudia Donavan! And including my four-year-old son on doing exactly what she told you not to do…that's low, Claudia."

"Ah, come on, Mykes! We were just having some fun, just looking around at the wires. I thought I could fix it for HG's birthday present. She's always been meaning to get around to it, but with a four-year-old and a needy wife, she always says she doesn't have time. And I'm a genius with computers, there's no one better to fix it for her, right? And Chuckles helping wasn't my idea, he's the one who geared up and stomped up the stool and started handing me tools. He's my little buddy, Mykes. Don't blame him." Claudia exclaimed in one breathe as she finally stopped talking to stare at her friend who simply nodded slowly before shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Hey, wait a second! I am not _needy_!"

"Suuurreee you're not, Mykes." Claudia scoffed as she removed her goggles, reaching out to take Charlie's off as the four-year-old beamed at her before slipping his apron over his head and obediently skipping over to take Myka's hand in his own as he beamed up at her before she gave a half-smile in return; Claudia began to pack away the tools she was using, smiling at her best friend with an amused shake of her head as she sighed heavily and smirked again. "You're totally whipped, btw. You're constantly doing whatever HG says, she says jump you say how high. I mean, I guess you could blame it on the fact that you're hopelessly in love with the woman but I never thought I'd live to see the day where someone other than Artie has control over you."

"Okay, first of all, Artie doesn't have that much control over me. He's my boss. Second of all, I do whatever HG asks of me because I am a good wife and all I want is her happiness. So…meh!" Myka shot back as she childishly stuck her tongue out before crossing her arms over her chest and huffing lightly as she heard the familiar laughter of Claudia. "You know what, I'm going to go out there and wait for you and if you don't meet us by the front door in five minutes we're leaving without you which means you don't get any of the picnic I'm sure Leena will be packing us."

Claudia chuckled under her breathe as Myka hauled Charlie onto her hip and began stomping her way out of the room leaving the computer hacker to herself as the red-head shook her head fondly at her best friend before biting her lower lip, "You're a spaz, Bering!"

"Bering-Wells!" Myka and Charlie shouted back together.


End file.
